Mark Bouzyk, PhD will serve as the Genetics Core Director. Dr. Bouzyk is the director of the Emory Center for Medical Genomics (CMG), which will house and administer the Genetics Core. The core provides state-of-theart laboratory capabilities to enable high throughput genetic linkage and association studies ranging from candidate gene to genomic screens all supported by a robust and flexible data management infrastructure. Dr Bouzyk recently joined the faculty at Emory with a more than eight year track record in a global pharmaceutical company, GlaxoSmithKline, where he served as Director of Genetic Laboratory Sciences leading the company's high throughput genotyping efforts in Europe. During his time in industry, Dr Bouzyk not only established and managed the high throughput genetic laboratories for GSK, including DMA sample management, sequencing and genotyping, he also delivered key processes for candidate gene and whole genome association studies as well as negotiating key scientific & technological agreements for such genetic projects. This has resulted in an annual turnover of more than 10 million genotypes at GSK with significant preliminary association data in several common diseases, such as diabetes and asthma. In his position at Emory, Dr. Bouzyk serves as the link between the faculty utilizing the services of the core and the technicians analyzing the samples. Under his direction, the Center for Medical Genomics has acquired the equipment and personnel necessary to operate as a high-throughput extraction, sequencing, expression and genotyping facility. Dr. Bouzyk is responsible for working with the faculty to develop workflows for the life cycle of each project, to develop methods to ensure high quality of the data produced by the core, and to identify and acquire new technology and equipment.